<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dying to Touch You by Morpheus626</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25064269">Dying to Touch You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morpheus626/pseuds/Morpheus626'>Morpheus626</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Pacific (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:41:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>888</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25064269</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morpheus626/pseuds/Morpheus626</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Fair warning, this is kinda stupid, and very silly, and a bit smutty. Have this sort of weird Sledgefu Halloween piece, written in honor of Halloween being my fave holiday!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Merriell "Snafu" Shelton/Eugene Sledge</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Dying to Touch You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I can’t run anymore,” his legs ached, his chest burned, and still the man-or whatever it was-that had broken into their house followed. Eugene let himself fall to the ground, coughing with the effort of it all, the panic. </p>
<p>“I know,” Snafu dropped to his knees beside him. “I got one last idea. And even if it don’t work, we’ll go out on a good note.” </p>
<p>Eugene frowned, puzzled. “Okay?” </p>
<p>“Take off your pants.” </p>
<p>“Sorry?” </p>
<p>“You heard me,” Snafu said as he stripped, tossing his shirt to the dirt of the path they were on. They had to be at least a half mile from the house by now. “Either this’ll weird him out enough to stop and go away, or we’ll die happy. Not like anyone’s out here this far to see us, and they can’t anyway through the tree lines.” </p>
<p>“We’re gonna die naked? That’s it?” </p>
<p>“Of course not,” Snafu shook his head, then leaned over to kiss him, hard. “We’re gonna die fucking. Unless this works, and he goes away. Might be that he has manners enough not to interrupt folks in the middle of such a moment.” </p>
<p>Eugene stripped off his shirt, and stared at Snafu. “…so the logic is that…” </p>
<p>“I know, I know. Look, we can either go out together, having a good time, or we can go out scared as hell.” </p>
<p>“…okay, it just seems a little half-assed-” </p>
<p>Snafu shook his head. “Not half-assed. Whole-assed. My ass, specifically. Last thing I grabbed before we left was the lube, so I was thinking ahead as much as I could with that maniac after us.” </p>
<p>Eugene giggled. He couldn’t help it. It was certainly a better way to go than just scared and shaking. He was still scared, with death in the form of someone with an axe bearing down on them, but…</p>
<p>If they did have to die, as it inevitably seemed they would, Snafu was right. They’d die a very particular sort of happy. </p>
<p>It wasn’t the first time they’d been tearing off each other’s clothes near the trail, but usually they’d be hidden, in a blind constructed for Eugene’s bird-watching, during said bird-watching sessions that generally did not culminate in much actual…watching of birds. </p>
<p>The gravel was uncomfortable, but he could hardly be bothered by it now. He had his arms full of a naked and warm Snafu, his lips on Snafu’s neck, as their hands worked the rest of his clothing off. </p>
<p>Snafu was bucking against him, hard at his hip, moaning as loud as he liked since there was no one to hear. </p>
<p>Or rather, only one person to hear. </p>
<p>“Um,” their attacker, or would-be attacker’s voice was deep. </p>
<p>“You mind?” Snafu moved so he was sitting up, straddling Eugene. “We’re busy at the moment.” </p>
<p>Eugene nodded, sighing as Snafu moved against him. Snafu had already readied himself and slathered them where needed with the lube. </p>
<p>Still, he gasped as Snafu moved again to sink down onto him, eyes locked onto his as if the figure by them wasn’t there at all. </p>
<p>“I…you aren’t running.” </p>
<p>“Too tired to run anymore. Isn’t that what you want?” Snafu muttered as he moved his hips, just so, in a way that meant neither of them would last long. But that was okay, now. </p>
<p>“Ye…well,” their attacker stuttered. “It’s more fun when you run.” </p>
<p>“Sorry we ruined the game. Figured we’d already lost, might as well end it happily,” Eugene said. </p>
<p>“I’m…I’m gonna go.” </p>
<p>“Seriously?” Snafu craned his neck back towards the figure. “I didn’t think this would work.” </p>
<p>“I feel…very awkward, right now. I’m intruding,” the figure replied. “Kind of.” </p>
<p>“Yeah. Should we expect you back to try this again later, or…” Eugene said. </p>
<p>“No. You uh…you won,” the figure sighed. </p>
<p>The sound of sirens wailed in the distance, and he helped Snafu up and off of him, grabbing their clothes as they started off the path and into the brush. Arguably, it was not an ideal escape (and he was less than thrilled that they wouldn’t get to finish what they started until they were home) but better that than to be in their current state with the police closing in. </p>
<p>“You can’t just leave me here!” was the last thing they heard the figure say before being tackled to the ground by an officer. </p>
<p>In the brush, they dressed as best they could, despite that being an uncomfortable set of action. </p>
<p>“Have to wait till the cops go. Tell ‘em we escaped and walked home, and-” Snafu started as they walked to the street, on the shoulder.</p>
<p>“That’s all we tell them,” Eugene interrupted and laughed. “They wouldn’t believe the rest. I hardly believe the rest. What the fuck just happened?” </p>
<p>“We didn’t die. And we’re safe. And once the police leave, we’re spending the rest of the night up together to celebrate surviving.” </p>
<p>“That sounds amazing. Think narrow escape from serial killer is a good enough reason to call in from work tomorrow?” Eugene pondered. He didn’t like calling in if they didn’t have to, but doing so would mean they could stay up even later together (and it was already 2:00 AM..) </p>
<p>Snafu snorted and grabbed his hand, swinging it playfully as they walked. “Yeah. More than a good reason.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>